


Olvida el fuego

by DieEis, ElVirtuoso



Series: Los tres caminos [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drama, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Intento de asesinato, M/M, Madness, Murder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieEis/pseuds/DieEis, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElVirtuoso/pseuds/ElVirtuoso
Summary: La cacería se reactiva, pero seguir las huellas de sangre que dejaba Jhin a su paso podría ser peligroso.Discusiones y enfrentamientos, todo es parte del caos sembrado. Pero dentro del desastre, hay un camino olvidado que puede guiarlos a su siguiente punto... casi a salvo de sí mismos.





	Olvida el fuego

Solo dos Lunas habían pasado desde que se habían enfrentado en aquel rústico entrenamiento, descansaron lo más que pudieron, y dejaron de lado los ejercicios pesados por el momento. Necesitarían todas sus energías para ya partir; “Emprenderemos viaje al segundo amanecer” Había sentenciado Shen antes de dormir esa noche, pues utilizarían todo el siguiente día para buscar provisiones para el viaje. Debían ubicarse y regresar al lugar donde enfrentaron a Jhin por última vez, buscar su rastro y seguirlo.

Demorarían días solo en estar de nuevo en el sendero correcto, solo esperaban que Jhin no se hubiera adelantado tanto…

Fue en plena madrugada cuando un sonido “terriblemente familiar” para Shen le hizo despertar de manera abrupta y desenvainar su espada, no la de acero joniano, no… Fue la espada de energía arcana que portaba siempre el Ojo del crepúsculo. El lamento agónico de un espíritu le hizo revisar toda la habitación, buscando el origen de aquel espectro, o al menos la razón de aquel sufrimiento.

Sus ojos ámbar se ciernen en la oscuridad, la luz de Luna apenas iluminaba la habitación y se tarda unos segundos en distinguir figuras. Lo primero que logra enfocar a su totalidad es el bulto que era Zed, durmiendo al otro extremo de la habitación, dando siempre espalda a la ventana. Nota de igual forma la precaria y escasa mobiliaria de la casa, nada fuera de lugar.  
No cree tener sus sentidos tan estropeados como para haber confundido el lamento de un espectro, por lo cual con una parsimonia solemne se levanta de su futon improvisado. Sabiendo cómo apoyar su peso para no causar ruido en el piso de madera que podía rechinar ante la presión incorrecta se va acercando lentamente hacia la ventana de la habitación. Solo deseaba algo más de luz para saber qué pasaba ahí.

Estaba tan atento en buscar cualquier ente espiritual que deja su guardia baja en este plano terrenal. Algo se cruza entre sus piernas y logra desequilibrarlo, una patada fue suficiente para tumbarlo. Haciendo crujir el suelo con todo su peso.  
Cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasó, tenía a Zed arriba de él y un cuchillo viejo cerca de su garganta. Al principio parece sorprendido de reconocerlo, pero ese gesto no dura demasiado, suplantado por su gesto enojado que parecía cargar todo el día.

—¿Pero qué demonios insinuabas?— Brama enojado, presionando aún más esa hoja gastada sobre el cuello ajeno.

Shen parece inmutable o realmente no concentrado con la amenaza inmediata que representaba Zed. Solo se limita a llevar su dedo índice a sus propios labios, haciendo un gesto de que guardara silencio.

Zed duda unos segundos, sin embargo termina retrayendo el cuchillo y bajando con cuidado del cuerpo del más alto. Le otorgaría el beneficio de la duda para que intentara explicar la situación.

Cuando Shen intenta levantarse de nuevo, el gemido del espectro vuelve a resonar. Cerca de ellos, pero no dentro de la cabaña. Era en el exterior, pero definitivamente cerca…

—¿No lo escuchas?— Cuestiona Shen, buscando el origen.

Zed no responde de inmediato, inclusive cierra los ojos, como si de esa forma agudizara su sentido auditivo. Segundos después el gemido espectral resuena, aún más alto: Agónico, casi llorando.

—Eso creo… Un llanto, muy sutil— Confiesa sin abrir los ojos aún.

El Ojo del Crepúsculo asiente dándole la razón. Le pareció curioso que Zed no escuchara con tal claridad como él lo hacía. Deducía que era falta de experiencia o entrenamiento, tampoco tuvo nunca la necesidad real. Mas no importaba por el momento. Llegó hacía la ventana y es ahí donde lo ve.

Un espíritu que deambulaba demasiado cerca en el inicio del bosque, su energía rondaba por el sendero que les conectaba hacia el exterior… Un pueblo a no más de un día de camino si no se equivocaba. Algo le llamaba por seguir.

—Prepara tus cosas, saldremos a seguir a ese ente— Decreta Shen, envainando de nuevo su espada arcana. No la requería de momento.

—¿Seguiremos un fantasma?— guardó silencio un segundo— ¿Eres estúpido?, debemos continuar con la búsqueda de Jhin y no perder el tiempo en juegos de fantasmas—

—Si Jhin está suelto, ¿no crees que comenzaría asesinar libremente? Que mejor pista que seguir un alma en pena—

Zed iba a refutar, por supuesto que lo haría, pero no tuvo nada sensato que comentar. Realmente no parecía una terrible idea.

—Si no hallamos nada en tres días, debemos volver, ¿de acuerdo?—

Shen vuelve a darle la razón, era momento de preparar sus cosas para marchar. Sin embargo una última duda cruza por su cabeza.

—¿Aun duermes con cuchillo en mano?— Le pareció curioso ese detalle, si pudiera, le estaría sonriendo con burla.

El maestro de las sombras parece darse cuenta de ese desliz y casi de inmediato tira el cuchillo.

—Eso no te debe importar—

.O.

Shen intuía que se encontraban cerca del poblado, algo de humo se empezaba asomar por encima de las copas de los árboles más lejanos y altos del horizonte, creando un contraste interesante del cielo que se torna anaranjado por la puesta del Sol.

Definitivamente había valido la pena el sacrificar tiempo de comida y algunos descansos, pues ya estaban llegando antes de que oscureciera.

—¿Qué se supone que haremos…?— Apenas que Zed plantea su pregunta, algunos gritos desgarradores se oyeron a lo lejos.

Lo usual sería tomar una pose defensiva, pero aquellos gritos parecían acercarse poco a poco y cada vez era más entendible lo que se gritaba: “Auxilio”.

Aquella palabra se repetía por los confines del bosque con demasiada insistencia, aunque era inusual como iba cambiando de tonalidad. Siendo desde un grito desgarrador que resonaba por todo el lugar, hasta volverse un murmullo apenas audible, gritos variados, con tonos altos y bajos. Un cántico de desesperación.

Solo pasaron unos segundos antes de que un chico desgarbado de no más tal vez unos catorce años se asomaba de entre los troncos de la arboleda. Desarmado y acercándose a paso torpe, tropezando con la maleza y raíces del suelo, chocando directamente su cara a los troncos… Un verdadero desastre, opinaba Zed.

Cuando el chico parece deslumbrarlos entre ramas y hojas, comienza a correr hacia ellos, riendo con cierto toque de locura, quizás entre una mezcla de ansiedad y alivio.

—¡Forasteros!—Grita con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Estando ya a una distancia considerable Zed saca de los pliegues de su ropa una daga de tamaño pequeño. Pulcra y brillante ante la escasa luz del Sol, que no duda en mostrar e inclusive extender al pobre niño. Una clara amenaza de que no quería que se acercara más de lo debido.

Aquel joven suelta un alarido agudo, cual cerdo asustado al ver la daga, retrocediendo instintivamente y tropezando ante una rama en el suelo del bosque.

Shen al reconocer que ese niño no sería una amenaza pone su mano sobre el brazo de Zed, insistiendo sutilmente que bajara su arma. No era momento para eso.

—L-lo siento… ¡Lo siento! … Ayuda, necesito ayuda...— Su mirada parecía dispersa volteando a ver a todos lados y a la vez a ningún lado en concreto. —…¿Son comerciantes?— Jadea asustado y muerde al final sus labios. Sufría de un severo caso de ansiedad o una clase de shock.

—Cazadores— Responde Shen. Corto y simple como solía hablar. Era la respuesta más eficiente para explicar el porque portaban armas.

La mirada del joven extraño parece brillar ante la respuesta y comienza a reír… No era una risa alegre. Parecía angustiada pero había cierto toque de alivio.  
Se termina de levantar de forma abrupta e intenta acercarse a ellos de nuevo.

Zed insiste en extender la daga que cargaba, mas no pudo, pues la mano de Shen aun sostenía su antebrazo con firmeza.

—Les imploro que me acompañen… ¡Un monstruo! Un monstruo atacó mi aldea… Es horrible— El niño comienza a llorar a modo que hablaba. Los recuerdos de lo que vio le seguían causando terror.

Ambos maestros se miran. Parecía que ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión.

—Enséñanos el camino—

El joven sostiene con fuerza la ropa de Shen, jalando sus pliegues de tela para encaminarlos a la vereda que conectaba el bosque con su pequeño pueblo.

…

La vereda caía junto al bosque formando una bajada no muy segura, el chico de no ir halando de la prenda de Shen seguramente hubiera trastabillado ( más de una vez) y seguramente hubiese encontrado su fin al esnucarse en la caida, mas no sucedió. Se aferró fuerte al agarre y sus pies bailaron torpes con la tierra deslizándose hacia abajo en pequeños montonsitos.

Zed pensaba como había subido el chico en aquel estado de nuevo al bosque. Insistió en aquel pensamiento, que de volver solo el chico no hubiese durado mucho. No quito la mano de su daga, y se mantuvo a un lado de Shen hasta que visualizaron la escena.

Se habría delante de ellos tras unas cortinas de hojas verdes la choza rodeada de personas, el humo del pueblo, y esa sensación a locura ya muy conocida para ellos. Cuatro años de sus vidas les hicieron aprender a reconocer la locura en su muchas formas.

Hubo ruido entre los presentes hasta que el bosque se quedó detrás de ellos. Zed analizo los rostros de todos, en su mayoría hombres.

Dos en especial no dejaban de verlos, sobre todo ahora al ver como el chico insistía en mover de su sitio a Shen por las ropas, como si este se tratase de una estatua. Inamovible por un momento, seguramente analizaba también la escena, los rostros.

Pero no habían rostros conocidos. Solo había duda, temor y locura.

Zed vio como finalmente Shen avanzaba ante la insistencia, pero no detuvo su escrutinio. Halló a lo lejos las demás chozas y casas de aquel pequeño poblado, las mujeres parecían haberse escondido dentro de sus casas pero unos ojos curiosos se asomaban entre las ventanas. Se escondían de nuevo cuando la mirada de Zed Les atrapaba en el acto. Representaba bien su papel de cazador, la sombra que la capucha le daba a su rostro lo hacía más imnaccesible a preguntas estúpidas.

La choza estaba rodeada de unos cinco o seis hombres afuera, muchos mayores de edad, el resto eran adolescentes como el chico en shock que los había arrastrado hasta ahí. De brazos delgados, ojeras largas y oscuras. Nunca en su vida habían visto algo así seguramente, y menos habían matado más que a un animal en lo que llevaban de edad. Era una crueldad exponer a esa clase de experiencias a los niños.

Recordaba haber visto a su primer muerto a los quince años, pero él había estado preparado para la imagen. Incluso La muerte había tocado sus puertas mucho antes atrás en su infancia, para aquella vez no estuvo preparado.

Pero nunca se podría comparar a un chico que se prepara para la lucha, contra uno que no espera presenciarla. Incluso, no fue hasta sus dieciocho cuando por fin se consideró su ayuda en las misiones relacionadas con la guerra.

Los chicos temblaron un poco ante su presencia. Unos se abrazaron de otros, temblaban de miedo y ansiedad. Llegaron directo con aquellos hombres. Mantenían a todos afuera de la choza, pero desde afuera podía olerse la asquerosa sorpresa que aguardaba dentro de sí.

Los otros hombres estaban ahí por qué querían respuestas. Solo otros dos ya habían visto lo que se hallaba dentro.

—¿Quiénes son Juhmg?— preguntó un hombre de barba, portaba unas llaves al cinto y un estuche de cuero. Hombros grandes, contextura fuerte, seguramente tumbaría a alguien de un golpe. Por sus manos callosas y uñas llenas de hollín parecía ser el herrero.

Juhmg, así se llamaba el chico que había arrastrado a Shen hasta ahí. Incluso ahora, no soltaba la prenda suelta de Shen. A este parecía no darle mucha importancia.

— Somos cazadores — respondió Shen.

Juhmg asintió de manera excesiva halando de la tela con su mano. Ganando sólo un mirada de soslayo de Shen.

— Es lo que necesitábamos...— el anciano que cuidaba de la puerta habló. Cansado, había cierto alivio en sus palabras, como si se les hubiera quitado un peso de encima. El hombre a su lado no parecía muy seguro de estas palabras, se presentó como hijo del anciano— Un monstruo nos ha atacado, ha matado a… la pobre viuda que vivía aquí—

De nuevo el hombre a su lado pareció no estar de acuerdo con sus palabras.

—¿Una bestia querrá decir?— corrigió Zed sin tapujos. Ya teniendo una idea de lo que había sucedido. Pero buscando más información mientras interpretaba su papel.

Los presentes guardaron silencio.

— Sí — insistió el anciano.

El otro hombre no estuvo de acuerdo, su mirada, el gesto leve que hacía con su boca. Todo indicaba que tenía otra idea sobre lo que había ocurrido. Zed lo analizó, debía de ser mayor que ellos apenas por unos años. De su misma generación incluso.

— Necesitamos que nos ayuden con el…. cadáver...— vaciló ante la idea. No lo consideraba un cadáver normal.

— Ya tenemos el hoyo listo — habló detrás de ellos el herrero. Los demás presentes querían saber por qué no lo habían hecho ellos.

Dos hombres saltaron, como si no pudiesen contener más dentro de sus bocas las palabras.

—¡Que los chicos no vean el cadáver!—

—¡Quemen la casa con todo y ella!—

Era una choza muy bonita, se notaba que un maestro de la madera había vivido ahí. Y con aquellas palabras se suscitó una discusión.

El anciano hablo solo para Shen y Zed.

— ¿Podrían pasar y dar un vistazo?— insistió él.

Una mirada simple fue más clara que cualquier otra palabra. Zed fue el primero en entrar, detrás de si le seguía Shen, que hizo un espacio para el hijo del anciano. Adelantándose hasta dirigirlos dentro de la casa. Sin duda era hermosa, las personas que habían habitado en ella habían reflejado su amor en sus paredes. Los detalles eran muchos, realmente un artesano había vivido bajo su techo. Fue inevitable para Zed pasear sus dedos por las nervaduras de una de las paredes conforme sus pasos eran guiados hasta el origen de aquel terror nauseabundo.

Todo el resto de la casa parecía inalterado, como si nada hubiese pasado en una de sus habitaciones, las sillas continuaban en sus lugares, algunos platos, y un florero olvidado en una habitación se vislumbraba desde la entrada de una puerta; parecía aún tener vida.

El golpe del hedor los golpeó en el rostro, y el hombre junto a ellos miró con horror unos segundos el cuerpo, hasta que volteó el rostro, conteniendo el contenido de su estómago con sus manos en su boca. Finalmente se tapó la nariz con parte de su ropa. Instintivamente Shen y Zed se subieron las máscaras de tela.

_La descripción de la muerte._  
_Capítulo uno: Descomposición_

_“...Después de la carne, negra, pútrida. La integridad de nuestra carcasa física se descompone, se derrama como un frasco de perfume, un perfume que solo algunos saben apreciar. Después del músculo muerto, después de los gusanos, la descomposición aparece. El cuerpo es libre de ataduras, pierde su forma, finalmente el alma es libre de estructuras…”_

No había manera gentil de describir el estado del cuerpo. Pero dentro del miserable final que había obtenido, algo de “gentileza” había sido otorgada si se le comparaba a alguna de sus antiguas obras. Una mueca de asco y rabia se habían formado en el rostro de Zed. El no calificaría aquello como gentil. Había peinado a la pobre mujer, la había vestido y la había acostado con los brazos cruzados encima de su pecho. A su alrededor parecía todo prístino, no había una mancha de sangre o sucio que delatara su horroroso estado. Solo ella, descomponiéndose lentamente.

Era horrible, y no quería reparar en más detalles que los necesarios.

Todo en ella estaba descomponiéndose, había perdido la forma, y si lo calculaba, de no ser porque habían sacado los órganos de su cuerpo, su cadáver hubiese explotado ese mismo día. ¿Qué cómo lo sabía?

Los órganos había sido dispuestos en una esquina de la habitación, como si se tratasen de todo menos que de órganos. Algunas flores parecían crecer desde el suelo, algo más las había alimentado.

Del pecho de la pobre viuda nacían flores. Incluso en medio del cadáver, ellas explotaban exuberantes, exhalando un suave hálito mágico que ni él ni Shen pudieron pasar por alto.

La guerra había dejado una herida en todos, una herida que no sanaría hasta que la guerra por fin se detuviese. Era un pensamiento muy infantil creer que acabaría pronto, la edad solo se lo confirmaba a Zed. Pero de algo estaba seguro, y nunca ninguno de ellos admitiría en voz alta, es que los actos atroces que había llevado a cabo Jhin los habían marcado para siempre. No importaba la experiencia, ellos ya habían sido marcados de por vida por el acontecimiento.

Miraron en silencio los restos de la viuda, víctima inequívoca de Jhin.

— No se que edad tengan — murmuró, no se había presentado con un nombre. Continuaba siendo el hijo del anciano. — Pero, cuando era joven, ocurrió algo en estas tierras— se dirigió a Zed en específico.

—¿A qué te refieres?— Zed continuó su juego. Mirando a la nada y a la vez al cadáver.

— Corrió una leyenda sobre un demonio...un demonio dorado, atacó a tantos como quiso, hasta que su sed fue saciada, o eso decían, siempre creí que había sido un cuento más de mi padre— El viejo anciano, en los huesos si, pero si lo pensaba, ya debía de estar rondando la edad “sabía”.

— Sí, la oí alguna vez — continuo Zed, insistiendo en que hablase.

Shen miraba toda la habitación, más taciturno de lo normal. El olor de la descomposición pareció amainar por un momento, tal vez fue su imaginación.

— Creo que es cierta, y que esto se trata de ese mismo demonio, mi padre solo fingió que no me escuchaba, insiste que esto fue obra de una bestia, un animal, pero ¡Ningún animal haría esto!— señaló tembloroso el cuerpo, sin mirarlo. No podía posar sus ojos en “ella” y continuar más tiempo cuerdo.

Zed ya había pasado por esa etapa.

— Mm— llamó Shen.

—¿Qué?— se acercó a su llamado, deteniéndose y notando lo que había querido decirle.

El olor del cuerpo si estaba disminuyendo, pero no porque algo le pasase al cuerpo, si no que algo más comenzaba a opacarlo. Humo, olía a humo. Y no cualquiera; humo de madera. Cuando giraron para buscar la ventana más cercana una pared de llamas se había alzado afuera encerrándolos en la choza.

El hombre se alarmó. Y perdió los estribos por un segundo, se arrodilló en el suelo, como dando por hecho que moriría ahí. Junto a la obra macabra de un demonio. Pero Zed era necio de naturaleza, y lo levantó sin atisbo alguno de amabilidad. Su mirada buscó en la habitación que cada vez más rápido se llenaba de humo a Shen. Este buscaba derribar alguna pared, golpeándola con los hombros pero nada pareció ceder. Volvieron a verse y decidieron salir por entre las llamas.

Halaron consigo al hombre, esquivando tanto como pudiesen las llamaradas de fuego que no se detenían, devoraban cada palmo de madera que pudiesen conseguir. Lo que antes había sido un hogar corrompido por una sola habitación, aún cálido por el calor de su dueña, ahora se consumía en el abrasador fuego de la locura. Un vistazo a un reflejo de luz lo llevó a mirar el florero, prístino, en medio de fuego vivo.

El humo y las llamas hacían de las suyas. Las paredes se habían ennegrecido y las nervaduras se habían cortado. Todo rastro de vida que pudiese aún quedar en aquel hogar había muerto junto a la viuda ahora. El hombre los halo de la ropa, comenzó a gritar con desespero, ahogándose con cada bocanada de aire que usaba en medio de su crisis, Shen y Zed se miraron, buscando la salida que parecía haberse esfumado junto a la cordura del hombre que los acompañaba. Zed amenazó con golpearlo si no se callaba, qué horrible era trabajar con civiles.

El techo comenzó a crujir, el fuego comenzó a arriconarlos en el centro y Zed la vio, una pequeña línea de luz que se dibujaba clara por debajo de la puerta, una línea perfecta, estaba seguro que se trataba de la puerta. De nuevo se vieron, y asintieron. Cogieron impulso tras coger al hombre por los brazos y rompieron de un golpe la puerta de la entrada. Los habían encerrado adentro sin misericordias.

La llama los lamió al paso, la piel curtida por las batallas aún así se resintió, pero ninguno vaciló. Lanzaron al suelo sano y salvo al hombre, que ante la realización de que estaba afuera, salto del sitio en busca de su padre.

A un metro lejos de él hacía en el suelo noqueado de un golpe el anciano. Seguramente lo tomaron por sorpresa, atacar a un hombre de su edad había sido solo otro acto vil. Juhmg miraba como solo los locos ven al fuego; con fascinación y descubrimiento, los demás hombres se propinaron golpes los unos a los otros por la locura cometida. Vociferando a lo alto improperios, ¿los causantes? Afirmando a gritos que habían hecho lo correcto. El fuego lo purificaría todo.

El resto de los habitantes había salido de sus escondites para solo mirar con terror como la choza se volvía una pira funeraria.

Ellos corrieron hasta la arboleda sin detenerse hasta coger apoyo, el aire limpio lleno sus bocas, que a su vez expectoraban como perros las cenizas que se habían filtrado en sus pulmones.

...

El camino se abría frente a ellos despejado y solitario. La luna en lo alto iluminaba pobremente la ruta, pero no necesitaban de mucha luz para continuar. Shen caminaba al frente. No se había detenido desde que dejó aquel árbol en el que se apoyó. Veía desde su posición su espalda, había rastro de daños en las telas, negras, consumidas. Y marcas de quemaduras en los brazos, si se miraba a sí mismo, podía ver sus propios dedos rojos por el fuego. Su hombro también en el mismo estado. Pero no le molestaba. Había pasado por peores cosas.

El camino sería largo.

Zed trato de alejar su pensamiento del poblado, cuando lo habían dejado el caos aún reinaba. Todos los hombres se peleaban y los más sensatos arreaban agua para contener el incendio que la pira fúnebre en la que se había convertido la choza podría causar en el resto del pueblo. Los niños solo se habían quedado mirando las llamas como si estas pudiesen hablar.

Pero no era su deber ayudarlos... Shen lo entendía de maravilla pues seguía la con la vista en frente.

—Estamos en el camino correcto—Shen solo confirmaba sus ideas.

Hubo silencio durante varios minutos, ellos pudieron ayudarlos.

La idea se mantuvo en la mente de Zed, deambuló, y volvió a él hasta llegar a su boca.

—¿No deberíamos de hacer algo por esa gente?—

— No —

—¿Por qué no? Podemos hacer algo por ellos— Eleva su tono de voz, pareciendo mostrar cierto tono de frustración que le delataba. La falta de voluntad de su compañero hacía sacar lo peor de él, era eso o el eco que se creaba con los troncos de la arboleda creaban un efecto extraño en su voz. Esperaba que fuera eso último.

—¿No fuiste tú el mismo que dijo que no deberíamos de perder tiempo?—

Es inflexible, incluso hasta suena cruel. Frío.

Zed deseaba decir que debían volver, su lengua parecía combatir consigo misma para expresar su deseo. Shen había dicho exactamente lo que él mismo dijo repetidamente en el pasado en la cabaña. “No debían perder el tiempo”. Ahora lo usaba en su contra. Sin embargo en su cabeza parecía diferente, con razones y motivos diferentes.

En el pasado, el joven Shen hubiera sido el primero en ofrecerse en ayudar a quien pudiera. Suponía que de eso ya no quedaba nada. El tiempo, los eventos y su destino seguro habían borrado esa empatía de su juventud.

Físicamente aquel hombre era familiar, reconocía su rostro de ayeres. Pero la persona que caminaba delante de él ya no eran la misma y no volvería a ser la persona que alguna vez fue.

Un cristal podía ser de un solo color, pero este podía dar una gran variedad de gamas, la luz y la sombras se verían de maneras distintas según el ángulo, incluso, podrían hasta formar una tonalidad diferente. La espalda del ojo del crepúsculo se le hizo ajena.

.o.

Las chispas volaban ligeramente por encima de la llama, esta crepitaba suavemente en su sitio. Un pez y unos hongos descansaban a un lado del fuego cocinandose. Un par de ojos chispeantes vigilaban la comida. La atizaba con una ramita lentamente, el olor se dispersaba por el aire de manera encantadora. Algunos grillos amenizaban el momento.

Calma, es lo único que Kennen quería en esos momentos para comer.

Había pasado un gran tramo de la tarde en el lago quitándose la sangre del pelaje, una gran mayoría no era suya, pero la que corría de su brazo y mano derecha si pertenecían a el. Su ropa se había secado recostada contra las rocas durante las horas de sol y ahora por fin la vestía en la noche.

Encender la fogata había sido un pequeño reto, pero ahí estaba, calentaba perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo excepto las orejas. Las mantenía descubiertas para estar aun más atento a los ruidos de su alrededor. Las movía ligeramente, atrapando incluso el salto de los grillos en el suelo. El chisporroteo singular del pescado había parado unos segundos, y el olor de los hongos se había intensificado. Tal vez era momento de sacarlos.

Agarrar cosas de momento le causaba dolor, pero eso no le impidió tomar su comida. El pescado sabía delicioso, y los hongos también. Estaba todo fresco como le solía gustar. Movió sus orejas suavemente, y saboreo el manjar en su boca.

Sus orejas se movieron de nuevo y no le quito la vista a su cena.

—¿Quieres un poco Akali?—

La nombrada apareció de la nada, un árbol que aparentemente no podría oculta su figura.

— Ya corregí el movimiento de mis pies, ¿Qué me delató?—

— Es la manera en la que respiras cuando te concentras— El yordle le regaló una sonrisa enorme y tocó el suelo a su lado con la mano sana. — Ven, donde come uno, comen dos, pero se que no vienes por eso—

—¿Quien dice que no?—

—Claro, tiene sentido, escojo los mejores hongos—

— Los más frescos siempre, y el estofado te queda delicioso—

— Cierto cierto— asentía con una enorme sonrisa y le abría paso a su amiga.

Akali llevaba algunos dedos vendados, y unas manchas casi negras habían dejado su marca en la máscara que portaba. Nada muy notorio, al menos, para cualquier otro. Kennen pico en porciones iguales su comida y Akali las aceptó en silencio.

No tenían que decir nada, el silencio entre ellos nunca se sentía extraño. Kennen la había visto volverse lo que era ahora. Y no era la primera vez que pasaban momentos así, callados, apreciando la compañía del otro.

Pero ahí estaba, la razón por la que Akali había ido a verlo.

Movía el pie, un pequeño tic que siempre había guardado detalle en ella, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hablar sobre Shen.

—¿Haz sabido algo?—

— Nada, estoy igual que tú, cumpliendo los deberes—

Akali movió un poco más el pie, el movió las orejas. El viento que se escabullía entre los árboles mecía sus copas.

— En verdad nosotros podemos ayudarlo, si somos mas cubriríamos más terreno incluso yo...—

— No puedo estar más de acuerdo con Shen en estos momentos— Kennen la interrumpio educado. Akali solo guardo silencio— Estuve pensando mejor en sus palabras durante estos días—

—¡Pero juntos los tres! Atraparemos a Jhin incluso más rápido Kennen—

—Creo que es algo que él y Zed deben de hacer solos—

Y ella pareció entender. Vagó su mirada por encima de sus orejas, luego por el brazo vendado, y termino en su comida. Pellizco la carne del pescado con sus dedos, y dejo de mover el pie. Kennen respiro hondo. Y le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Si tienes mucha hambre podemos ir a pescar un poco más—

La respuesta se hizo esperar. Akali pareció pensarlo, pero lentamente cedió, bajando su mano a su estómago, tocando con pequeñas palmadas.

— La verdad es que si tengo hambre y quiero más—

—¡No se diga más! Vamos por más peces, tengo hongos de sobra—

.o.

La velada seguía pasando sin misericordia y ellos no se habían detenido. Por más que Zed deseaba girar e irse, sus pies estaban anclados a esa vereda del bosque. Solo viendo la espalda de Shen que estaba un par de pasos en frente de él.

La Luna parecía ser la única testigo de ese insufrible silencio entre los dos maestros. Ella, y miles de estrellas que estaban sobre ellos.

Aquel camino que conectaba ese perturbado pueblo con lo que parecía ser una urbe en crecimiento al este, estaba despejado. El camino era irregular pero libre, y las copas de los árboles no eran tan tupidos por lo cual el ver el cielo nocturno era posible.

Zed desde la “discusión” se había mantenido en silencio, con su inseparable ceño fruncido tatuado en su rostro, pensando en posibles respuestas que podría haber usado en su discrepancia pasada. Había cientos de argumentos válidos, pero ninguno parecía útil para refutar contra el Ojo del Crepúsculo.

Tampoco tenía energía para argumentar contra él. No ganaría nada, ni Shen perdería algo. Quizás tiempo.

Solo debía mantener enfocado sus pensamientos: Cómo atraparían a Jhin. Cómo amaría matarlo con sus propias manos. Cómo regresaría con sus alumnos a la orden de las sombras… como amaría clavarle sus cuchillas a esa petulante espalda que camina a unos pasos delante de él.

Pensamientos que lo mantenían concentrado, se repite.

El silencio se mantiene por unos minutos más hasta que sin esperarlo, Shen se detiene.

Por inercia Zed lo hace igual y voltea hacia sus costados.

¿Estaba tan concentrado en su propia rabia que no se fijó que algo le seguía?

—Tengo hambre—

Esa frase desconcentro al maestro de las sombras, haciendo que abriera sus ojos. Aun así decide ignorar la sorpresa inicial para continuar con su caminata. Con un par de pasos ya había alcanzado y rebasado a Shen.

—No te detengas, no hay tiempo—

Para que negar, sintió una enorme satisfacción de solo recitar esas palabras, ahora a su favor.

...

 

No pasó demasiado tiempo de la negativa de Zed en parar por comida cuando Shen insiste dos veces más.

La ciudad no debía estar ya lejos. Una hora o dos más de caminata y quizás ahí podían detenerse para comer o descansar… Quizás.

Se suponían que eran maestros y podían soportar días enteros sin descansar o probar bocados. Habían entrenados sus cuerpos hasta el límite…

Sin embargo Shen siempre había sido caprichoso en ese sentido. Al menos así lo recordaba en su época de juventud y entrenamiento.  
De que podía ser capaz de soportar el hambre y el cansancio, era más que capaz. Soportaba ayunos de casi una semana y varios días sin dormir, pero eso no significaba que lo hacía con la mejor actitud. Poniéndose de mal humor, sobre todo cuando el hambre le dominaba.

Pero eso no podía ser para el actual Ojo del Crepúsculo. No era digno “molestarse” por algo tan vanal.

Sin poderlo evitar Zed ladea su cabeza hacia su derecha, intentando ver a Shen que se encontraba unos cuantos pasos atrás. La curiosidad era grande en él, aunque no tuviera sentido, seguro se toparía con el estoico rostro de mármol de su acompañante.

…

Shen tenía el ceño fruncido y se veía ridículamente molesto… No puede ser…

Intenta contenerse, en verdad lo intenta. Pero Zed se rompe a reír en medio del bosque.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?— la voz de Shen no tiene atisbos de molestia, ni se oye perturbada, es tan fría, neutra como suele ser. ¿No se ha dado cuenta o qué?

Su risa sigue haciendo eco entre los troncos del bosque, causando que se oyera más fuerte, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ignorando la pregunta del Ojo del Crepúsculo y se doblega un poco en sí. Se había reído tanto que su estómago llegaba a doler.

—...H-az lo que quieras— Toma una gran bocanada de aire, intentando contener su risa. —Si quieres comer… hazlo. Busca qué comer—

Parecía que algunas cosas no habían cambiado. Al menos no del todo, aunque Shen parecía ignorarlo. Eso hace que se vuelva a reír mientras busca algo de leña. Tal vez era buen momento para descansar una hora y conseguir calor a lado de una fogata.

...

Dos conejos habían sido las presas que Shen había cazado en ese bosque. Algo impresionante considerando que la única luz con la que contaba era la pálida luz blanca de la Luna.

Completamente despellejados esos conejos eran asados con el calor de una pequeña fogata. Su simple olor hacía que la boca de Zed salivara ante la expectativa. Quizás tenía más hambre de la que su orgullo era capaz de admitir.

No comería, pues él no era el “débil” que perdiera los estribos por un poco de hambre…

De forma casi instintiva recuerda episodios del pasado. Cuando el hombre que está sentado a su lado y él se hacían llamar hermanos… Que lejano parecía aquello ahora.

Sin orgullos, ni tintes de venganza, ni siquiera la semilla de la envidia u odio sembrado en su corazones. Solo eran dos niños.

—Recuerdo… hace demasiados años atrás— No sabía porque comenzó a relatar lo que cruzaba por su cabeza. —En una misión de exploración de los imbéciles maestros novatos. Nos dejaron varados en un bosque, no teníamos ni idea de dónde estábamos y tampoco teníamos comida— Sentencia perdiendo su mirada en la atractiva danza del fuego y el quisquilloso crujido de la leña.

No entendía bien porqué dijo eso.

—Hmm sí. Lo recuerdo— Habla Shen, extendiendo uno de los conejos ya asados y empalados con una vara que sean más fáciles de comer. su voz era tan fría como siempre, pero en cierta forma era sorprendente como también se remontaba al pasado. —Tardamos cuatro días volver al Kinkou. Solo nos ubicamos por las estrellas—

Zed era orgulloso para pedir comida, pero si se la ofrecía así de gratis no la negaría. Mordiendo vorazmente una zona donde hubiera carne.

—Fueron tres— Corrige orgulloso Zed, con algo de conejo aún en su boca. —Y no comimos hasta el final de la segunda noche— El recuerdo venía por el pésimo humor que se cargaba Shen con hambre. En el pasado, el heredero del Crepúsculo hacía notar su mal humor. Con actitudes, acciones y palabras. El hombre que está a su lado solo solo cargaba con un ceño fruncido. Un gesto que se iba relajando dependiendo de cuánto conejo ya había comido.

La plática parecía haber terminado, pues nadie pareció agregar más a ese viejo recuerdo. Prácticamente enterrado en las arenas del tiempo y rescatado apenas para romper el hielo. Aún así el silencio que siguió era cómodo, solo roto por la madera crujiendo por el calor y los huesos del conejo que sostenía el mayor de los presentes, en busca de más carne.

—Tienes razón— La voz neutra de Shen rompe el silencio y tira los restos de su comida a la fogata, alimentando el fuego con huesos rotos. —Cuando tengo hambre no pienso—

A la mierda con el momento tranquilo.

Zed al escuchar esas sencillas palabras se queda tenso, movimientos rígidos que no pasaron desapercibidos para la mirada ámbar.

—Es más que claro...— Le extiende de manera mecánica el conejo que aún tenía. Aún quedaba algo de carne pegado a los huesos. —No importa ya—

Una vez más el silencio se apoderó de ambos, pero el silencio ya no era cómodo, al menos ya no lo era para el maestro de las sombras.

Algo en su interior se sintió incómodo por esas palabras, y sus músculos tensos, como si se hubiera mojado con agua helada de río.

Curioso comparado que estaba tan cerca del calor del fuego.

Poco a poco las estrellas comenzaban a desvanecerse en la bóveda celeste pues el Sol empezaba asomarse en el horizonte.

Debían regresar a sus labores.

.

..

…

….

…..

No importa realmente donde, sino cuando. Hace ya demasiados años atrás, en una Jonia diferente. En un lugar no azotado por guerras ni muertes sin sentido, se sentía la paz que siempre recitaban los mantras de Jonia.

Era un bosque realmente grande; no había nada que delataran donde estaban parados y dos niños salían entre los arbustos buscando un sendero que los llevara a casa. Pero dicho sendero no existía. Estaban perdidos.

La inexperiencia se veía reflejado en sus ojos y en el miedo a lo desconocido. El más pequeño de los dos aparentaba apenas cinco años de edad… quizás seis si se prestaba demasiada atención.

Dejados a su suerte en medio de la nada. Una crueldad para los ojos de la mayoría. Una prueba obligatoria para seguir en sus “estudios” decían los jóvenes maestros del Kinkou.

Pero ya llevaban dos días dando vueltas en círculos. Zed, el más joven de los niños comenzaba a mostrar algo de miedo ante lo desconocido.

—Shen...— Llama a su “hermano”. Caminando más deprisa para estar a su nivel, evitando apenas los arbustos y raíces del suelo, intentando no tropezar y quedarse de nuevo atrás.

Habían sido botados por esos odiosos maestros. Sin comida ni agua. No sabía qué tan lejos estaban del Kinkou, pero no le parecía familiar aquella zona del bosque… de verdad estaban lejos de casa….

—Shen— Insiste de nuevo por la atención del mayor, que parecía ignorarlo a propósito. Deseaba saber que él sabía lo que hacía. Que no caminaban en verdaderos círculos… que pronto estarían de nuevo con sus padres.

Pero el silencio era la única respuesta que obtuvo.

—¡Shen!— Intenta tomar su mano para caminar de manera más segura.

Pero un movimiento brusco se zafa de la mano y un muy molesto Shen lo afronta.

—¿Que quieres?—

A pesar de su corta edad, Zed era ya alguien orgulloso. Por lo cual el ataque de ira de su “hermano” pasa de largo para él. O es lo que se repite a sí mismo mientras trata de ocultar sus ojos llorosos, evitando que lo viera así…. Si su padre lo viera de esa forma…

Shen descubre su error al ver esos iris rojos inundarse de agua. Zed no tiene la culpa de nada….

—Lo siento Zed— Ahora es él quien toma su mano, esperando que lo vea a los ojos. Estaba arrepentido. —Cuando tengo hambre no pienso bien las cosas— Dice mientras sonríe apenado.

El más pequeño se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano rápidamente. Fingiendo como si nunca hubiera llorado.

—P-pensé… que podíamos guiarnos por las estrellas—

—¡Esa es una idea brillante!— Apremia Shen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, evidenciando que le faltaba un diente de leche.

Y de esa forma buscaron el sur con las estrellas que podían verse en el bosque. Caminando juntos con las manos apretadas evitando perderse y separarse del otro.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Adivinen quienes han regresado? Normalmente les hablo (personalmente yo) de un tono formal, pero hoy quiero intimar con ustedes, hablar de tú y tener un vínculo más personal… ¿gustan vino? (¿?)  
> Después de contemplar nuestras vidas, el futuro de rito que es más cambiante que yo cambiando mi ropa interior, nuestras depresiones y futuros proyectos. Al fin hemos actualizado. Es por eso que les entregamos, como gratitud de su paciencia, un capítulo único muy largo. Casi siete mil palabras, interacciones, problemas, soluciones, ¡más problemas! Y al fin, un flashback unido directamente al plot que pasa en el momento.
> 
> ¿Para tener un futuro es necesario recordar el pasado? ¿Ustedes que opinan?
> 
> Además, las buenas noticias no terminan por ahí. Pues el siguiente capítulo ya lo tenemos avanzado. Ojo, no prometemos actualizar tan rápido. Comprendernos… somos mujeres adultas fingiendo tener vidas adultas reales.Y rito empieza sacar cómics cada semanas y dos campeones por mes. Nos mueven el lore a tiempo que nosotras no nos ajustamos. Sin embargo, el inicio lo tenemos y está la inclusión de un nuevo personaje, ¿Quién será? … Pero en serio ya estamos enrutadas de nuevo… ¿más vino?
> 
> Otro detalle que tenemos es que deseamos más participación de nuestros lectores con los reviews. Creemos que hacemos las cosas bien. El número de lectores nos lo confirman. Pero queremos algo más de retroalimentación. ¿Algo que mejorar? ¿Un personaje que desean introducir? ¿Saludos?
> 
> Planeamos o meditamos como recompensar sus respuestas a nuestro fic. Sigan y prometemos complacerlos de maneras que no sospechan. Hablando de la interacción más directa con ustedes les tengo una pregunta que me gustarían que nos respondan: ¿Cuántos años creen que ha pasado de ese último flashback mencionado a los tiempos actuales?  
> ¡Veamos quién se acerca!
> 
> Las notas finales se hacen cada vez más largas, así que lo corto por aquí, los vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
